


On the Sly

by morrezela



Series: Be Mine [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen lusts after his sweating boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sly

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> While this could be a standalone, it isn’t. This is actually a sequel to Be Mine?
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This was my sixteenth fill for my 2012 AU Bingo Card. The square is ‘athletes’
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

The beauteous thing about summer is how it encourages nubile, attractive people to take their clothes off. Not all their clothes - that would be indecent. But enough of their fabric armor is cast aside to allow Jensen a good ogle at the various and sundry forbidden fruits that the lovely people of Texas tempt him with.

Chad has for years been telling him that his appreciation for others’ forms needs to be explored. More specifically, he has been lecturing Jensen that he needs to get his dick out of his pants for something other than the ‘Sunday rub.’ Jensen still wonders how Chad made it through all of the screenings to become one of his personal bodyguards. Dirty money from concerned relatives has to have crossed palms at some point.

The thought would disturb Jensen except for the fact that Chad set him up with Jared. And Jared is one very fine specimen of a werewolf. Seeing him play around in his unassuming hoodie and jeans can make Jensen’s cock stand up and say howdy, even on a bad day. This would make Jensen feel pathetic, except for the fact that Jared is the epitome of forbidden fruit.

He’s the son of an alpha, that much is true. But he’s the second son of an alpha that does taxes for a living because his protectorate is too small to afford their alpha a comfortable living. Jared’s pedigree isn’t exactly stellar. It is, as a matter of fact, barely above a commoner status. Whoever Jensen’s parent’s counselors end up picking for him to mate with, it won’t be Jared. More’s the pity.

Sweat glistens on Jared’s broad shoulders. He removed his shirt minutes into the game, and now his already sun bronzed skin is gleaming from both exertion and the warm temperature. Jensen doesn’t deny that he enjoys the view. The scenery it provides him is over half the reason that he talked Jared into joining the league in the first place. It gives him something very pleasant to think about as he touches himself at night.

The other major reason that Jensen encouraged his secret lover into joining the local hunterball league is that it gives him a convenient excuse to at least see Jared if not touch him. There is no way that Jensen would ever be allowed to participate in the rough sport. It isn’t that his bodyguards are afraid that he’ll be injured, quite the opposite. Tiger weres are too fast, too strong to be allowed to play with the other weres. The actual tiger might be even or lesser in power and speed than some of its counterparts, but tiger weres don’t follow that pattern.

It makes what Jensen is inherently feared, admired and hated. It also means that he cannot play contact sports, even in fun, lest he harm the other players by accident. His kind are trained from birth to know their strength and limitations of it, but in the heat of competition, more than one weretiger has caused physical damage without intending to.

So Jensen cannot join in the league and steal covert feels of his boyfriend’s body. He can, however, while away his time watching the sport. It makes him seem approachable, which he isn’t, and likeable, which he supposes he would be if he were approachable. The other bodyguards approve of Jensen’s new pastime. They think it will be good for his public image. Chad knows differently.

By the time that Jared is off the field for the day, he’ll be sore. But Jared is still amazingly young and resilient. Jensen has been trained in the art of massage by some of the top experts in the world. It’s all part of the perfect package that he will bring to the table when the ‘love of his life’ is introduced to him through his suitor board.

In the meantime, Jensen intends to keep practicing those skills on Jared.


End file.
